UnOrganization XIII
by Number XV. Vexcint
Summary: This is my Fanfic about the untold story of the forgotten members of Organization XIII  My own characters  My OC's are me and my friends's names rearranged wtith an 'X' in it. Enjoy! :P
1. Prolouge: The New Recruit

Un-Organization XIII

Prolouge: The New Recruit

The World That Never Was. A place of saftey and comfort for the Nobodies of Organization XIII, thier leader; Xemnas made sure of this for he could not have his subjects doubting his abilities and turning against him. If that happend all those years of planning would've been wasted. Especially now that he has finally aquired the ability of collecting hearts via Roxas and his Keyblade; Xemnas smirked to himself "so, this is the new recruit?" "yes Lord Xemnas" Roxas answered "and you say he can use the Keyblade like you?" "well... not... exactly like me, he has much to learn and his keyblade is... different..."

Roxas answered inquisativly. Xemnas now had a curious look on his face, "different in what way Roxas?" "well... it has 2 blades and only 1 handle" "hahahaha, what in the world do you mean child? do u mean to mock me?" laughed Xemnas. "n-n-no Lord, here look, hey kid! show him" the boy stared up at roxas with a worried yet somewhat blank expression on his face "..." "come on, you dnt have to worry, you can trust me" Roxas smiled and scruffled his hair.

"hmph" the boy didn't seem very scared of the figures in black cloaks at all, in an instant a glowing figure appeared in the boys hand, as the light dissapeared the weapon was clear, it was indeed a keyblade, it had 1 handle and a blade on each end, 1 end was crystal blue and could chill you right to the bones by just touching it, the other was aerie looking and had what looked like a skull engraved in it, if you put your ear to it you could almost hear the voices of the dead. "oh, I see, you were serious... where did you say you found him?" asked Xemnas, now leaning forward with a somewhat intrigued look on his face, "you see, thats the thing. I didn't find him, HE found ME".

Surprised; Xenmas jumped off his throne-like chair and approached the young man "and how did you do that"  
>"pfft. it wasn't very hard, I saw him wandering around with that keyblade of his and then I just went into that black portal". Xemnas was now pacing back and foward at this point; "hmmmm i guess you could prove useful, we do need to collect as many hearts as possible... whats your name boy?" he said curiously,<p>

"Vexcint... my names Vexcint"


	2. Chapter 1: The Stalker And The Prey

Un-Organization XIII

Chapter 1: Vexcint

Day 1 - Roxa's Journal

Wow this new journal looks flash... Urk, does this mean I have to restart the days? Oh well...  
>So today we accepted a new member, Vexcint I think his name was... interesting how he also has the abilty to summon the keyblade. Maybe its starting to become a more common fact. It's weird though; his keyblade isn't like mine or Xions, his is like some sort of combined keyblade.<br>Thats not all thats weird though; he found US! To follow me without being noticed and to sneak into our base of operations is pretty, well amazing really. So anyway about him; well he has blonde spiky hair (kinda like mine now that i think about it) but his fringe goes over his left eye.  
>He has blue eyes (or eye considering i haven't seen one) with a tinge of gold and he looks young, maybe 16-17? I don't know its hard to tell with Nobodies [yes Axel you DO look younger than him now please stop poking me, I'm trying to record my diary].<br>Oh well, I've been chosen to be his mentor so I'm taking him to Twilight Town to show him the ropes.

End Of Entry -

Roxas wandered out of his room into the living area with Axel trailing behind him "So... you're going with that new kid to Twilight town right?" Axel said it as more of a comment than a question, then again thats Axel for you... "Yeah, Puppy assigned me to be his mentor for toda-" "SHH!" Axel interuppted,  
>"Don't let Sai'x hear you call him that or he'll turn you into a dusk for sure!" He sounded more worried now "oh don't worry I'm sure he didn't hear... Hey if you think about it, what Vexcint and I are doing today is kind of like my first day here" "haha yeah, good times eh?"<br>Axel was now grinning "although... I hope it doesn't end like our first mission did" Axel winked at Roxas and scruffled his hair "hehe don't worry, those rewards are reserved for you" Roxas seductivly answered; the two giggled, almost as if they were schoolgirls.  
>"Just don't tell anyone about us, got it memorised?" He winked at the young man again. Vexcint cautiously walked out his room and into the living area, examining all the faces staring at him as he walked in. "ah so here's the newbie now!" exclaimed Demyx "you sure took your time sleeping beauty!"<br>"oh shut up you! this is the first time you actually got up before someone else lazy bones!" yelled Larxene angrily from across the room. "Both of you calm down!" Sai'x yelled, Vexcint jumped and his attention suddenly shifted to him his eyes glowing gold against his soft, calm expression.  
>"good Roxas you're here, I take it you and... what was his name?" "Vexcint, but just call me Vex for short" Vex abruptly spurted out "ok... I take it you and... Vex are ready for his training?" "yep" they both answered at the same time and looked at each other curiously.<br>"hahahaha, I'm sure we'll get along just fine" Vex smiled happily at his now puzzled mentor. "ughn... just go before you make me sick..." Sai'x moaned as he opened the dark corridor. "geez fine we're going" Roxas taunted as he led Vex into the DC.  
>"oh Axel; I have a new assignment for you" "oh c'mon I was about take a nap, Roxas barly let me have any sle-" he stopped suddenly "I mean what is it?" Sai'x had a somewhat dumb-founded look on his face "umm... right, theres been reports of another Nobody wandering around... a girl by the looks of it..."<br>"Oh FINALLY! the only girl here is Larxene and shes a total bitch!" Demyx interupted rudely. *SMACK!* And with one swift movement Larxene got up and slapped Demyx right across the face! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" Larxene yelled right in his face.  
>"ughn... I'm going before this gets nasty" Axel chuckled to himself as he left.<p>

Over in Twilight town...

Vex walks out of the DC follwed by Roxas "hey how did u get infront of me when I went through first?" "Why are you asking me? I dont know how these things work..." Vex answered in a some-what smart ass fashion "ummm ok then, so anyways what would you like to learn first?" Roxas asked excitedly. "hmmmm, well I would like to master my combat a bit... maybe some magic or whatever?" "haha ok, well how much do know? already? theres no point teaching you the same thing twice is there?" Roxas laughed, he almost found the fact of teaching someone himself funny. "err... Well I know that I can summon my blade, I know how to use its powers and I know some magic like Fira, Blizzera and Thundera..." Vex seemed a little shy now as his voice was quiet and he was looking down a lot; "Wow when did you learn to do all that?" Roxas asked in a warm manner. "..." He stayed silent. "hmmm, well I guess that can wait. C'mon lets go look for some heartless, who knows? We might find some other than Purebloods." "Why? are Purebloods too strong for you or something? hahahaha" laughed Vex, breaking his silence. (man this guys weirder than Axel, one minute he's quiet and shy; the next his upbeat and loud...) Roxas thought to himself as they started walking. "no it's just that Purebloods don't give you hearts smart ass" "oh..."

And for the next half an hour it was quiet, just the two of them wandering around looking... waiting... hoping that atleast SOMETHING would happen; after all they can't RTC empty handed, what kind of example would that set for the newbie?  
>"ughn... I'm SOOOO BOOOORED!" Vexcint yelled as he stretched his arms "yeah me too, but we've gotta atleast collect SOME hearts, we can't jus-" all of the sudden; some Blue Rasphody Heartless appeared out of nowhere! "well, I guess nows a good time to prove yourself isn't it?" Roxas chuckled. "FINALLY!" Vexcint prepared his Keyblade. He sprinted at the Heartless and lept into the air! Striking each heartless with incredibly fast and brutal attacks! And in less than ten seconds it was all over... (wow he's actually pretty good). "So? how'd you like that?" Vex exclaimed cockily, "haha that was ok, but those were only weak ones" "pfft; whatever... so how about we go back now?" Vex asked happily. "not yet, theres one thing we still need to do... the icing on the cake..."<p>

Back in The World That Never was...

Axel was wandering around scouting for this new Nobody;"ugnh... I hope I find her soon, this place gives me the creeps by myself" Axel muttered. Little did he know that he wasn't actually alone, he was being followed, by HER; watching his every effort to find her. "heheheheh... for a member of Organization XIII you aren't very clever are you?" She whispered to herself as checked her sorroundings; but to her surprise, when she looked back at the young mans position... he was gone! "What! whered he go!" exclaimed the young woman."umm hello? I'm right here" she turned around, and to her surprise, he was standing RIGHT behind her. "Now, are you gonna come with me? or do I have to drag you there?" Axel question in a rather cocky tone; "ooooh fine! You've already ruined my fun anyway!" the girl complained.

"Well are you atleast gonna tell me your name? or would you rather wait till our second date?" "whatever, I wouldnt even go anywhere like that with someone like you! now Zexion on the other hand..." Axel blushed "How do you know him! and what do you mean someone like me!" he exclaimed "hehe; thats classified, and my name is Triakxna" she said in a seductive voice "and you must be Axel, hmm he was right, you are a fiery one aren't you?" Triakxna commented as if she was in her own little world. "He? who is this he?" Axel asked in a still embarrassed tone. "oh, don't worry, just rambling... shall we get going?" "un... fine come on then" he said as they started heading back to the castle.


End file.
